Conventionally proposed at Patent Reference No. 1 is technology for obtaining a contour line of an object in order to identify that object when it is contained within image information.
Furthermore, proposed at Patent Reference No. 2 is technology for extracting contours and other such morphological characteristics contained within image information and for comparing these with analogous models to identify an object.
Moreover, proposed at Patent Reference No. 3 is technology for identifying objects containing semitransparent or transparent parts in which photography is carried out against two types of background that are mutually different and that are each of uniform color such as white and black, regions showing little or no change in the two images being identified as objects.